


Intertwined

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Out of everything that could have brought their identities to light, of course it would be a scarf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This probably really sucks because I wrote it really late at night and I haven't published fanfiction in so long but yeah.

Chat Noir was Adrien.  
Adrien was Chat Noir.  
Marinette didn’t quite know what to do with this information. Should she just go straight out and announce what she knew the next time she saw him? Well, maybe not. A part of her still couldn’t quite believe that it was him. The calm, charming boy that she had been in love with all year and the flirtatious pun lover that she saw every night just… didn’t match up in her brain. How could two boys so different be the same person? No matter how she tried to think about it, Marinette couldn’t get her head around it. Of course, there was no way that she was wrong. When Chat had turned up to last night’s patrol wearing a very familiar scarf, she had gone wide eyed.  
“What’s wrong My Lady? My scarf?” He had asked rather sheepishly. He continued to explain that he was feeling rather cold, even despite his magical suit. This wasn’t surprising to Marinette, she herself had considered making a special coat for use as Ladybug on her wintry nights on the rooftops of Paris. Eventually, she had dropped the idea, worried about what might happen if her parents or Alya saw it in her room and started asking questions. Chat, however, was wearing a very recognizable accessory, especially seeing as Marinette had made it herself.

Feigning a headache, she had swung off into the night, where promptly after slipping back into her room, she had a slight mental breakdown. Her false headache beginning to become a reality, she had trawled the depths of the Ladyblog, searching for evidence on her partner’s identity. With each picture and video she saw of him, the more sure she was. Adrien and Chat Noir were one in the same. Thinking back to the time Alya had poorly photoshopped Chat’s suit over Adrien, Marinette smiled slightly. Oh, how wrong she had been. Stifling a yawn, Marinette closed out of her tabs, pausing for a moment to look at her desktop background, a collage of Adrien’s pictures interspersed with hearts, before shutting down her computer.

As she slid into her bed, pulling her blankets tightly around her, she let out a long, shuddering sigh. Tikki, hearing this, peeked out.  
“What am I going to do Tikki? How am I going to face him tomorrow? I can’t exactly tell him that I know he’s Chat Noir and that I’m Ladybug, he probably won’t even believe me. Why would he? I’m an awkward klutz that can barely speak two words to him half the time. ” Marinette worried, running her hands through her indigo pigtails.  
“Marinette, it’s going to be fine. I know you’re afraid that he won’t accept that it’s you, but I have a feeling that he will. You’re Ladybug! The traits that make Ladybug so amazing are within you, too, he would be an idiot not to appreciate you. Just tell him.” Tikki advised, always knowing just what to say.  
“Thank you, Tikki.” Marrinette whispered, smiling slightly as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

The next morning, the sun shone for the first time after a week of dark skies. Marinette, too, was shining. For once, she woke up on time, and after a much calmer night’s sleep than she was used to, her mood was flying high. Deep in the corners of her mind, apprehension lurked, but she pushed it away as hard as she could. She would tell Adrien what she knew, and it would be fine, she was sure of it. Standing in front of her closet, she leafed through the clothes on her hangers. She settled on a black skirt with suspenders and a white blouse. She tugged on a pair of pink tights with black polka dots and pulled her black ankle boots over her feet. Moving to her mirror, Marinette brushed her hair out of last night’s tangled style and pulled the top half into a small ponytail, which she fastened with a small pink bow. She looked through her drawers quickly, and found what she was looking for. A silver bracelet with a small ladybug charm hanging from it glinted at her from the palm of her hand. She might need a bit of her superhero side’s good luck for today, Marinette thought, putting it on her pale wrist. To finish her outfit, she grabbed her favourite pink coat and tucked in under her arm. Despite the sunlight that winked from beyond the window, cold winds still chilled the Parisian air. Now, off to school, Marinette thought, as she went downstairs.

As Marinette climbed the steps of the Collège Françoise Dupont, Alya looked down from her seat next to Nino and ran to greet her best friend.  
“Wow, girl, for once you’re not late, and I am loving that outfit.” Alya said playfully, her demeanour masking the very real shock that Marinette was on time.  
“Yeah, thanks. Hey, uh, do you know if Adrien’s here yet?”  
“Ooh! Are you finally gonna confess your feelings for him? You go girl! Speaking of, here he comes.” Alya replied, gesturing to the black limousine that had just pulled up in front of the school. As Adrien pushed open the door and stepped out onto the pavement, Alya gave her a not-so-gentle nudge towards him, causing her to stumble slightly. Seeing her trip, Adrien rushed up the steps towards her.  
“Whoa, are you okay Marinette?” He asked.  
“Oh, I’m fine, just tripped a little….” Marinette answered steadying herself. Talking to Adrien was surprisingly enough, much easier now that she could see him as her pun loving partner.

As she looked up at him, she noticed two things. Number one: He was wearing the scarf she had made him again. Number two: He had tired dark circles beneath his eyes, a far cry from the vibrancy and life that she had come to know him for, in both forms.  
“I should be asking you the same thing, Adrien! You look like like you barely slept last night!”  
“That’s because I didn’t. My uh, friend wasn’t feeling well last night, and I was a little worried, that’s all.” He sighed, voice heavy.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, but _Chaton_ , I can assure you, I’m just fine.”  
“M-Marinette, what are you talking about? Wait, did you just- you what?” Adrien cried, flustered, his groggy mind struggling to make sense of what she had said. Several moments passed as Marinette waited for him to work it out.  
“M-My Lady? Is it you? It is you! You were sitting behind me the whole time, I just can’t believe it! But, how did you know it was me? I thought you didn’t want me to know your identity.” Adrien was absolutely thrilled by this, shaking himself out of his drowsiness. He soon reined himself back slightly remembering her inhibitions about sharing their identities.

Marinette summoned up every last bit of her courage and confidence. This was it. She was about to confess everything. “Well, mon chaton, when my crime fighting partner showed up to patrol last night wearing the exact same one of a kind scarf that I had made for my crush’s birthday, I was kinda confused. When I started to connect the dots, pun not intended, I realised that my crush and my partner were one. Well, with a little help from my kwami, of course. Now that I knew that Chat Noir was the boy I had sat behind for a year, revealing myself wasn’t quite so scary anymore.”  
“Wait, you have a crush on me? As me? Oh my god. So, every time you turned me down because you had a crush on someone else, that someone else was me. And the reason I never thought about you in a romantic sense was because of you. We’re idiots.” Adrien said, laughing.  
“Yes we are. But if you wanted to come to my family’s bakery this afternoon we could be idiots that are dating….” Marinette asked, every inch of her hoping for a yes.  
“Of course, my lady. I would be honoured. Also, did you say that you made that scarf? I though my father got it for me….” He was confused now. Very confused. Marinette let out a lengthy sigh, maybe she shouldn’t have mentioned that she made it….  
“I did. But, somehow, you wound up thinking it was your father’s gift to you. I saw how happy you were with it and, well, I didn’t want to spoil it for you. I’m sorry, Adrien.” Marinette looked down. Why did she have to say that? Adrien was going to hate her.  
“My lady, you don’t have to be sorry for that. Thank you. Now, we should get to class. Since we’re dating now, does that make you my girl _furr_ end?” Adrien asked, snickering quietly at his joke.  
“Oh god Adrien.” Marinette groaned. The bell rang, and the pair walked to class, hands intertwined.


End file.
